I'm an Adult Now
I'm an Adult Now is the series premiere of The Listener. Summary When Toby rescues a young woman from a terrible car accident, he starts having disturbing visions of the woman's son, who is missing. The woman is traumatized and scared from having being kidnapped at gun point. As the search for the child intensifies, Toby realizes that he is going to have to act fast to make sense of the discordant mental imagery that is tormenting him. Plot Toby is standing on the roof listening to the thoughts around him mentioning how he can hear people's thoughts, but the secret is tuning them out. Toby soon tunes the thoughts out and mentions that he has been tuning people's thoughts out of his head for a long time. Toby wants to walks down the street reading peoples minds. He heads into a restaurant to meet Oz, who is already eating due to Toby being late. Oz asks Toby if he was with Olivia. Oz jokes so "thats why you were late", and Toby responds, "No, my alarm clock didn't go off". Oz mentions that insomnia is common for first year paramedics. Toby mentions that he doesn't have insomnia, and Oz asks if Olivia and Toby got in a fight. Toby quickly says that he isn't in a fight and mentions that they are already late. They leave the restaurant with Toby telling the audience that he hasn't told people about his gift. In Oz's car, Toby is texting Olivia, and Oz once again mentions that Olivia and Toby got into another fight. Toby says that he is not in fight and after reading Oz's mind, puts in that they live hanging out together. Then Toby gets an intense flash of flipped car and a woman screaming for help. Oz worried for Toby pulls over, and tries to figure out what wrong with Toby. Toby attempts to reassure Oz that hes fine. Oz and Toby soon notice a car flipped over. They both rush to the car and notice that a woman is still in the car and is injured. They attempt to get her but all the doors will not open and the car is on fire. They break the window and get the woman out of car and quickly get away from the car. The car soon explodes. Emergeny services soon arrive to the scene and the woman is placed on a stretcher. The woman begins to panic but Toby manages to calm her down. An officer come up to her and asks her if she was alone in the car. Toby reads her mind and sees images of the woman's son being taken away. The woman lies to the officer saying she was the only one in the car and she is taken away. Toby and Oz soon head to work. At work, Oz is still concerned about Toby's headache eariler and tells Toby he's driving. They do a coin toss, but Oz wins and gets to drive. George Ryder walks into the rooom, and tells the two not to request over time and points out that Oz would ask for it. Ryder tells Oz that the little "stop" they made before work does not count and rips up Oz's form. Walking away Ryder thinking how grumpy he gets when he misses wresting. Hearing this, Toby mentions that he recorded it and will burn it for Ryder. Ryder thanks Toby. Toby walks into the ER to check on Anna and runs into Olivia. Olivia is angry at Toby and mentions that they were better friends than lovers. Olivia is paged, and Toby asks if they are still on for drinks on Friday. He also mentions that he was going to call Olivia tonight, and mentions there is a lot of things going on in his mind. Olivia asks Toby if this is going to work, and Toby answers yes, if you want it to work. Then they notice Oz in the background entergenetically telling his tale of what happened. Toby is sitting in the back of the truck thinking about what happened when the officer asked Anna if she was alone and how she lied. Charlie Marks walks up to Toby mentioning its not so easy being a hero. Charlie mentions that she is investigating the accident and needs statements from him and Anna. Charlie asks if Anna said anything to Toby and Toby answers no. As Charlie walks away, Toby mentions to her that Anna wasn't wearing a seat belt, trying to imply there was another person in the car. Charlis dismisses it as she wasn't wearing a seat belt and asks Toby to call her if he finds anything else. Elsewhere, Ray Mercer is talking to his students about the study of the mind. Ray notices Toby standing in the hallway and excuses himself from his students. Toby tells Ray they need to talk, and Toby tells Ray about what happened with the incident with the woman. Ray points out that the cry for help from Anna was so intense that it broke the mental barriers to reach Toby. Toby asks if its like when he was a child, and Ray points out there was no way Toby at that age could handle it. Ray points out that it might be good, and Toby mentions that he is the only one who can help this woman. Ray warns Toby to be careful about his secret. Back at the hospital, Anna is awake and Olivia is doing her rounds. Toby comes by and visit Anna to find out what happened. Toby begins asking questions and reading her to find answers she will not hontestly give. Toby sees in her mind, her buckeling in her kid and seeing a man shooting another man. The shooter quickly demands her keys, and tells her that if she tells anyone he will kill her son. Toby tells her that she should tell the police about her son and Anna demands Toby to get out. Toby leaves and the man from Anna's mind is in the waiting room. The man from the waiting room entering the ER and heads to where Anna was, only to find her not there. With Oz and Toby, Oz wants to talk about what happened with the car. Toby tells Oz that Oz was assessing the situation, and that he was a big help to saving Anna. Olivia approaches Toby about Anna, and tells him that Anna has left the hospital and he needs to find her. Toby and Oz drive up to Anna's apartment and Toby goes to her place while Oz gets coffee. Inside, Anna is collecting things in her house, and she finds a cellphone and a note with instructions. Toby knocks on her door and she rushes out the back. Toby asks the neighbour if Anna came back, and reads her to find out that Anna has been around as well as the man looking for her. To get in Anna's place, Toby uses his bum key to get in and calls for her as he looks around. There he meets Charlie Marks again, and when asked why hes here, Toby responds that he was charged with looking for Anna. Charlie asks to see Toby's keys when he tells her the door was open and finds his bum key. Charlie is angry that Toby went into the place, but Toby points out that its a part of his job. As Toby leaves he asks Charlie who taking care of Anna's son, and points out to Charlie there is photos of a boy in there. From the back window, Anna watches Charlie walk around and she escapes she drops the phone the kidnapper gave her. Elsewhere the kidnapper attempts to call Anna, and tells her to call him back. He calls for Nikki and finds Nikki in the basement. He tells Nikki that he is safe here and tells Nikki that its going to be over soon. He calls Anna angrily and tells her to pick up next time. He gives the phone to Nikki to leave a message. Back at ther place, Anna cries over the broken bits of the phone. Later in the evening, Toby returns to his place, and while drinking a beer thinks about the Anna and her son's situation. This brings up a memory of when he was a kid of a trailer exploding and a woman telling him that his name is Toby. She tells him to repeat and that the Toby Logan is the only name he has ever had. Back to present time, Ray walks in and tells Toby that he has left Toby messages and that hes worried about Toby. Toby mentions that he thinks his gift has changed and its making him remember his past. Toby continues on by saying its coming back in bits and pieces. Toby mentions that his mother was also gifted and the voices drove her out of her mind. Ray asks Toby if hes afaird this will happen to him and Toby says yes hes is. Ray tells Toby that they'll get through it. At Metro Police, Charlie is at her desk waiting to talk to her boss, Brian Becker. When the room clears she approaches him, they talk about a case, and Brian asks her about her case. Charlie talks about Anna Sukur and mentions that her son is missing and he isn't at the Daycare. Charlie thinks that Anna might be in trouble and begins to investigate. At the daycare, Toby is asking questions, and as he leaves, he notices the car from his readings from Anna's mind. Toby goes to investigate the car, partically the truck, and when Toby opens it, he finds a dead body. Toby soon calls the cop and they arrive on scene. Charlie begins to question why Toby is at the Daycare, and Toby lies about how he got to the car. Charlie asks why Toby called her, and he comments that shes the only cop he know. Charlie informs Toby that the victim is a cop and points out his partener to Toby and Toby notives its the man who kidnapped Nikki. As the body is being taken away, Henderson asks Toby how he found the body. Henderson soon gets angry and grabs Toby. Toby manages to read the fight between the two partners and that Henderson accidentally shot his partner. Becker soon drags Henderson away and Charlie asks Toby what that was about. She takes Toby back to the station for a statement. Anna is sitting in a car listening to the radio about the finding of a cop body. A man enter her car, and she gives him $200 for a gun. He gives her a 38 calliber and bullets to go with it. She thanks him for the gun, and he gets out. At the station, Toby asks about Henderson and points out that Henderson might know more than hes letting out. Toby also points out that Henderson went missing for the same amount of time as Anna and Nikki. Not to mention a car near Nikki's daycare. Charlie asks if Toby knows where Anna is and Toby answers he doesn't know, and mentions that Anna said she was scare. Charlie demands why Toby didn't tell her soon, and Toby mentions that Charlie told him to stay out of the way. Becker calls Charlie over, and Henderson leaves with Anna tailing him. As Toby is leaving, he notices a police database and accesses it for information on Henderson. Henderson pulls up to a house and goes in side. Outside Anna parks and pulls out her gun and goes looking for her son. She finds Nikki playing and is happy to see him, but is soon found by Henderson. Toby arrives on scene and finds Anna's car. He heads up to the house and finds it open. He takes a look around but is soon interrupted by Henderson's neighbour. Toby reads that Henderson left for the cabin from the neighbour, and he reads the location of the cabin from him as well. Toby calls Charlie telling her that Henderson has Anna and Nikki and that hes at his cabin. Charlie gets his message and she and Becker head out to meet Toby. Toby gets out of his car and approaches the cabin to see Anna telling Henderson she won't say anything. Nikki tells Anna its ok, Henderson is a cop, he'll protect them. Toby reads that Henderson is thinking about taking them into the woods to end it. Toby quickly hides as Henderson takes them out at gun point. Toby hits Henderson with a shovel giving Anna and Nikki a chance to escape. It doesn't take Henderson long to recover and he is after them again with Toby in tow. Anna reaches a dead end, and Henderson tells them its over now. Toby tells Henderson he doesn't have to do this and that he can stop it right now since his partner's dead was an accident. Henderson says he needs to end it and attempts to take Nikki over the edge with him. Toby catches Nikki and hauls him up to safety. Back at the hospital, Henderson is brought in alive for treatment. Charlie approaches Toby asking how he knew that Henderson was bad. Toby tells her he has a gift, and Charlie laughes don't we all as she leaves. Olivia approaches him saying he has had a busy day and thinks that Toby won't tell her. Toby offers to tell her all about it over drinks, and Olivia accepts. As Toby leaves, he decides to use his gift to help people. Characters Main *Toby Logan *Osman "Oz" Bey *Charlie Marks Minor *Dr. Olivia Fawcett *Ray Mercer *George Ryder *Brian Becker *Anna Sokur *Nikki Sokur *Michael Henderson *Jake King Quotes *'Oz': I thought for sure it was gonna blow. Toby: It's not a movie Oz, it doesn't happen that way. *Toby (Voiceover): All my life I told myself: turn it off, shut it down, make it go away. Today I broke the rule, I stopped looking the other way and I saw the truth; this isn't a curse … it's a gift. External Link Watch episode on CTV.ca Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes